petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
QuizUp
QuizUp is a free mobile app where people can test their knowledge in certain topics and play against other players. Plattenum found out about the app in early August, 2015, and told about it to her Wikia friends. QuizUp also has an internet version which is almost like the mobile version except that people can make topics, and, as of October 2016, no longer allows users to play quizzes. It is not recommended to make topics using a phone. Playing * Star the Triple Devil - Slytherin Student (Finland) ** Illuminabi Star - Champion of New Year's (Land, Finland) ** MovieStarWars - Dragon Trainer (MovieStarPlanet, Finland) * SamanthaTheSinger - Champion of Frozen (Minnesota, United States) * Dracø Thalia Everdeen! The Fabulous Youngblood Plattenum Glader - Ravenclaw Student (California, United States) * Inferno999 - Chimera (Melbourne, Australia) * greensilver - Beginner (Texas, United States) * oikawaii - Beefcake (Massachusetts, United States) Challenges PetStarPlanet used to do challenges in certain communities and always started a new challenge in a different community when a challenge ended (until Christmas 2015). Some challenges were done afterwards but not as frequently. These are the challenges PetStarPlanet did. * YouTuber challenge - 15 days (August 14, 2015 - August 28, 2015) * Gamer challenge - 30 days (August 29, 2015 - September 27, 2015) * Once Upon a Time challenge - 30 days (September 28, 2015 - October 27, 2015) * The Hunger Games challenge - 30 days (October 28, 2015 - November 26, 3015) * Harry Potter challenge - 27 days (November 27, 2015 - December 23, 2015) '' - the original challenge is 30 days but PetStarPlanet decided to leave the last 3 days out. * Undertale challenge - 30 days ''(May 28, 2016 - June 26, 2016) * Once Upon a Time challenge - redo (August 28, 2016 - quit) Character eliminations These are the character polls Star started in certain communities and the placements. All placements are listed from "most popular" to "least popular". Twilight A least favorite was voted out each round until one winner remained. # Edward # Bella # Jacob # Alice # Renesmee # Seth # Emmett # Carlisle # Esme # Jasper # Rosalie # Charlie # Renee # Leah # Sam # Riley # Bree # Laurent # Marcus # Victoria # Aro # Jane # James (tied with Caius) # Caius (tied with James) A favorite was voted out each round until one loser remained. # Bella # Edward # Alice # Jacob # Bree # Carlisle # Renesmee # Seth # Esme # Rosalie # Jasper # Emmett # Aro # Charlie # Renee # Leah # Sam # Marcus # Jane # Laurent # Riley # Victoria # James # Caius Sonic Runners (Video Games, later Video Game Characters) A least favorite was voted out each round until one winner remained. # Shadow # Tails # Silver # Blaze # Espio # Knuckles # Amy (tied with Omega) # Omega (tied with Amy) # Metal Sonic # Rouge # Cream # Vector # Sonic (tied with Charmy) # Charmy (tied with Sonic) # Big Mario A least favorite was voted out each round until one winner remained. # Luigi # Yoshi # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Mario # Koopalings # Rosalina # Donkey Kong # Shy Guy # Peach # Toadette # Daisy # Diddy Kong # King Boo # Toad # Wario # Dry Bowser (tied with Lakitu) # Lakitu (tied with Dry Bowser) # Kamek # Goomba # Waluigi # Nabbit # Birdo # Dixie Kong Once Upon a Time Two characters competed againts each other each round. X means that the character won. Sonic's Lovers A least favorite was voted out each round until one winner remained. Discontinued. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Shadow OUAT Season 1 # Regina Mills/Evil Queen # Emma Swan # Graham Humbert/Huntsman # Ruby/Red Riding Hood # Henry Mills # Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White # August Booth/Pinocchio # Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin # David Nolan/Prince Charming # Granny/Widow Lucas # Leroy/Grumpy/Dreamy # Astrid/Nova # Ashley Boyd/Cinderella # Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket # Kathryn Nolan/Abigail # Sindey Glass/Magic Mirror/Genie Season 2 # Killian Jones/Captain Hook # Neal Cassidy/Baelfire # Jefferson/Mad Hatter # Mulan # Anton/Tiny # Daniel Colter # Paige/Grace # Cora/Queen of Hearts # Belle French/Lacey # Aurora # Prince Phillip # William Smee # Dr. Whale/Victor Frankenstein # Albert Spencer/King George # Greg Mendell/Owen Flynn # Tamara Season 3 # Robin Hood # Roland # Tinker Bell # Ariel # Zelena/Wicked Witch of the West # Wendy Darling # Little John # Prince Eric # Michael and John Darling # Glinda/Good Witch of the South # Peter Pan/Malcolm # Felix # Rapunzel # Black Beard # Walsh/Wizard of Oz # Mother Superior/Blue Fairy Season 4 # Anna # Elsa # Prince Neal # Kristoff # Maleficent # Will Scarlet/Knave of Hearts # The Apprentice # Sarah Fisher/Ingrid/Snow Queen # Lilith "Lily" Page # Cruella De Vil # Ursula # Poseidon # Gerda # Bo Peep # Isaac Heller/Author # Hans Season 5 # Merida # Merlin/Sorcerer # Robin/Baby Hood # Hercules # Violet # Dopey # Lancelot # Dorothy Gale # Blind Witch # Guinevere # King Arthur # Prince James # Nimue # Merida's brothers # Hades # Brennan Jones Season winners # Regina Mills/Evil Queen # Killian Jones/Captain Hook # Robin Hood # Merida # Anna Once Upon a Time Iddle Favorites and least favorites were voted until one iddle/neutral remained. # Killian Jones/Captain Hook (favorite) # Regina Mills (favorite) # Emma Swan (favorite) # Robin Hood (favorite) # Prince Charming/David Nolan (favorite) # Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (favorite) # Henry Mills (neutral/idle) # Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard (least favorite) # Red Riding Hood/Ruby (least favorite) # Evil Queen (least favorite) # Zelena (least favorite) # Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold (least favorite) # Belle French (least favorite) Mario Iddle Favorites and least favorites were voted until one iddle/neutral remained. Good # Princess Daisy (favorite) # Luigi (favorite) # Mario (favorite) # Yoshi (favorite) # Rosalina (neutral/iddle) # Donkey Kong (least favorite) # Princess Peach (least favorite) # Toadette (least favorite) # Toad (least favorite) Evil # Waluigi (favorite) # King Boo (favorite) # Bowser Jr. (favorite) # Wario (favorite) # Petey Piranha (neutral/iddle) # Bowser (least favorite) # Lemmy Koopa (least favorite) # Iggy Koopa (least favorite) # Ludwig von Koopa (least favorite) Blind eliminations Once Upon a Time/Elements # Snow White (Magic) # Henry Mills (Water) # Prince Charming (Fire) # Zelena (Dark) # Regina Mills (Life) # Emma Swan (Air) # Belle (Light) # Robin Hood (Kaos) # Neal Cassidy (Undead) # Killian Jones (Tech) # Rumplestiltskin (Earth) Mario/flags # Peach (UK) # Mario (Sweden) # Luigi (Germany) # Daisy (Greece) # Rosalina (USA) # Toadette (Brazil) # Waluigi (Italy) # Diddy Kong (Finland) # Yoshi (France) # Birdo (Canada) # Bowser (Norway) # Donkey Kong (Ireland) # Wario (South Korea) # Toad (Japan) # Bowser Jr. (Denmark) MU users/Mario This elimination uses the exact same character roster as the Mario elimination held in 2015. # Bowser Jr. (Shy Guy) # Zach Funk (Bowser Jr.) # Quizmelon (King Boo) # XGamer123 (Bowser) # AVAL (Yoshi) # Blooper (Mario) # Jarred Smith (Koopalings) # Luigi (Luigi) # O.O. Gold (Waluigi) # TD Cody Fan (Wario) # SOCK MONKEYS (Dry Bowser) # Waddlewing (Donkey Kong) # JMS (Diddy Kong) # Ossyishere (Daisy) # Zou (Goomba) # Sweenyluke (Toad) # Iceland (Nabbit) # Ashley and Red (Toadette) # PoppySrBro (Peach) # Timothyjelly (Rosalina) # Caroline (Lakitu) # Hoppie204 (Kamek) # Parafin (Birdo) # Toad (Dixie Kong) MU users In this elimination, each MU user represents a Mario character. They also represent other things such as Nintendo consoles. It was discontinued after the second "elimination round". # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # JMS (Cheep Cheep/December/Lara Croft) # Hoppie204 (Noki/May/Crash Bandicoot) # Mei Mio (Toad/July/Sonic the Hedgehog) # Colorado Clan (King K. Rool/April/Ryu) # Judge Judy (Monty Mole/August/Sans) # Aelita Schaeffer (Dixie Kong/March/Mega Man) # PoppySrBro (Daisy/October/Pac-Man) # Bowser Jr. (Vivian/November/Red Bird) # Ostrich (Mona/February/Spyro) # Fawful (Hammer Bro/September/Freddy Fazbear) # Gigi (Green Sprixie/January/Master Chief) # Morton Koopa Jr. (Wendy/GameCube/Ness) # Caroline (Ludwig/N64/Link) # Noah Smith (Kamek/Wii U/R.O.B.) # Harmon Gill (Pom Pom/Switch/Kirby) # Jacob Studios (Kritter/NES/Captain Falcon) # Zou (Lubba/SNES/Fox McCloud) Letter Elimination This elimination series is currently held on the Mario Universe topic (despite not being Mario related). Users vote for their least favorites until a winner remains. Each letter has 5 things. A Elimination: #Asgore Dreemurr #Adele #Amon Hen (tied with Article 11) #Article 11 (tied with Amon Hen) #Article 13 B Elimination: #Brighton, UK #Ben Shapiro #Brad #Big Chungus #Boar Vessel C Elimination: #Crab Rave #Cowbelly #Congratulations #Cheshire Cat #Cocomelon D Elimination: #Dr. Phil #Dora Márquez #Drawception #Despacito #Deligracy E Elimination: #Elora #Eurovision Song Contest (tied with Elon Musk) #Elon Musk (tied with Eurovision Song Contest) #E #elrubiusOMG F Elimination: *FlyingKitty *Fidget spinner *French flag *Fruits *Fortnite Characters of the week For more information, see QuizUp/Characters of the week. Series (2015-2016) In 2015 and early 2016, PetStarPlanet had weekly characters (pairings in February 2016) from each of these series. Each post included a picture of the character and people could suggest future characters. *'Monday:' Once Upon a Time *'Tuesday:' Harry Potter *'Wednesday:' Twilight *'Thursday:' The Hunger Games *'Friday:' Mario *'Saturday:' Sonic *'Sunday:' Skylanders (Spyro in January 2016) Series (2017) After over a year, PetStarPlanet started to post weekly characters again on April 10. This time, ratings are involved. The best-rated character was Fred Weasley and the worst-rated character was Dolores Umbridge, both from Harry Potter. *'Monday:' Mario *'Tuesday:' Harry Potter *'Wednesday:' The Hunger Games *'Thursday:' Divergent *'Friday:' The Lord of the Rings *'Saturday:' Star Wars *'Sunday:' Once Upon a Time Trivia * PetStarPlanet has been in the world top lists in New Year's, Easter Cuteness and Mario Universe. * PetStarPlanet was on QuizUp every day since August 14, 2015 (or earlier) and she played at least one match every day since an unknown day in November (after the 2x booster was introduced) until August 24, 2016 when QuizUp started to prevent Google log ins on devices that aren't directly connected to Google accounts. Category:Apps Category:Featured Articles Category:QuizUp Category:Games